Team Airin
Team Airin, also known as Team 121, is a ninja team led by Tomoko Higure and was formed after the members became genin. Its members are Airin Uchimoto with her summons Kōsen and Tsuin, Maya Uchida with her summon Pāru, Daisuke Hashimoto and occasionally Miyuki Yukiguchi. The team has a multiple specialization. Using Airin's gifted sensory perception the team can track and locate easily its targets and due to Maya's capacity to memorize maps entirely the team can quickly orient itself in a new location. In addition to these abilities, Daisuke represents the team's brute force in battles. When Tomoko got injured during the timeskip, Airin Uchimoto took over as the squad leader. Team Airin is the only one team from Ōkamigakure to participate in a shinobi war, especially the Fourth Shinobi World War, as well as the first team from its village to participate in the Chūnin Exams of Konohagakure. Background Initially, the Fifth Urufukage planned that team 121 to be composed of elite shinobi from his village. Unable to find any capable shinobi, he finally decided to create one. The members were selected in order to balance out their talents and by their nature type specializations. The first he chose for the team was his own daughter, Airin Uchimoto, who uses Water Release and Wind Release techniques and who is a gifted sensor type kunoichi. The second one, who was added to the team was Maya Uchida, because of her excellent visual memory and advanced nature kekkei genkai - Dark Release, while the last one selected was Daisuke Hashimoto, for his brute force and complex Earth Release techniques. After the members' first meeting with their sensei, Airin suggested the idea to change the name of Team 121 in Team Airin, because the first sounded very passe. In part I, the team took part in the Chūnin Exams in Konoha alongside its leader, Tomoko Higure, but it stopped in the preliminary matches. In the finals, the team assisted at the match between Sasuke Uchiha and Gaara. None of its members were able to repel the sleep inducting genjutsu. After the end of the invasion, the team left Konohagakure and returned to Ōkamigakure. During timeskip team Airin had various missions and during one of them, Tomoko Higure is injured and unable to lead her team anymore; the next leader being Airin. Its members would visit her regularly at the Hospital. The team would also have a new member, a kunoichi from Yukigakure, named Miyuki Yukiguchi. During one of its missions, the members had to help Hikaru Kamishiro, the daimyō of their village, with some paperwork. Eventually, the team would be disbanded for a short period, each member starting their own training. In Part, the team would participate in the Fourth Shinobi World War as an ally to the Allied Shinobi Forces, gaining its renown. Missions Help the Village's Daimyō ' *'Rank: 'Unknown *'Status: 'Success Team Airin was assigned to help the daimyō of their village with some paperwork. Airin had some conflicts with him at the beginning because of his stubbornness of not being helped, which would be fixed later when the young man finally accepts her offer and after Airin crushed down his gates. '''Transport a Scroll to Kirigakure (Anime only) ' *'Rank: '''S-rank *'Status: '''Success The team had to transport an important scroll to Kirigakure and to hand it to the Mizukage. '''Steal the Book of Gelel (Movie only) *'Rank: '''Unknown *'Status: 'Failure The Fifth assigned team Airin to steal the Book of Gelel, but they failed when the book was lost on Haido's airship, being sucked into the Space–Time Hole. Trivia *The team is generally named by Team Kizuna's members as ''"Ōkamigakure's Cousins". *Airin is the only member of her team that does not have a child. Reference Team Airin is created for the Naruto RPC Universe by xMayaXD Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto Category:FINAL Category:Teams Category:Ōkamigakure